


For All the Ones Who Have Hurt The Most

by ohkay_900



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a song, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Reminiscing, Short, dream is still in love, its a christmas party, kinda sad oops, light fluff, please help idk how to tag, they're exs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkay_900/pseuds/ohkay_900
Summary: God… Dream missed him. His perfect smile that lit up the room, like flashlights in the middle of a blackout. His mousy brown hair, his paled skin that looked almost unhealthily white, his eyes. His ever so encapturing eyes. One’s that you could get lost in for all eternity, sucked in, attracting glances, just  like a black hole sucks away the rest of the universe.Just like a black hole, Dream’s whole universe melted away just to hold George....and once he lost George, his whole universe was gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	For All the Ones Who Have Hurt The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work and I don't really know how to write lmaooo. I'm sorry if this isn't very good- Anyways it's based off the song "The Party" by Regina Spektor. I highly recommend looping it or at least listening to it once while reading :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Frvs8cPouk
> 
> ALSO! One quick thing! Thank you to the lovely @aha_al3x for proofreading for me!! She's an amazing writing and you should absolutely check out her stuff!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/aha_al3x/pseuds/aha_al3x
> 
> (side note, I don't ship people that's weird as hell, this would essentially be their characters. I just think their fanfic dynamic is cute)

God… Dream missed him. His perfect smile that lit up the room, like flashlights in the middle of a blackout. His mousy brown hair, his paled skin that looked almost unhealthily white, his eyes. His ever so encapturing eyes. One’s that you could get lost in for all eternity, sucked in, attracting glances, just like a black hole sucks away the rest of the universe.

Just like a black hole, Dream’s whole universe melted away just to hold George. 

...and once he lost George, his whole universe was gone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost Christmas, the weather dipped a little lower than normal for the winter months, and there were at least fifty people that Dream could estimate crowded in his best friend Nick’s apartment for a Christmas Eve celebration. Even though George had broken up with Dream more than a year ago, Dream was still in a constant sluggish state. He figured going to Nick’s shindig would help him feel a little better. 

Dream was right, the loud music, hint of drinks, ugly sweaters, and unreasonable amounts of light strands that Nick haphazardly tacked up did help a lot. It was good for Dream to feel some happiness after so long being broken. 

With a drink or two in his system, clogging away the few memories of sadness he had left in the moment, Dream slumped himself into a big armchair that was in the corner of Nick’s living room. The music had started to become more relaxing as the night went on, as everyone started to get a little tired, and a little tipsy.

Dream slowly tried to blink the tiredness from his eyes as a soft piano note came from the speakers. When he opened his eyes up again, that's when he saw him. 

George.

George.

george

Why was he here? Did Dream really forget the fact that George was one of Nick’s great friends? How could he be so stupid? Of course George would be at his good friend’s holiday party. And as the song started, George’s pale pale skin caught a bit of the moonlight, turning Dream’s entire world into a slow motion hellscape. 

“You’re like a party, somebody threw me.”

Dream was suddenly thrown back into the three most amazing years of his life. The years he spent with George.  
“You taste like birthday. You look like New Years.”

On George’s 21st birthday Dream baked him a cake. Sure it was lopsided and probably had a few eggshells in it, but it tasted delicious. When it came time for George to go, Dream had violently grabbed onto the birthday boy’s hips and pulled him into a deep kiss, one that tasted so distinctly of chocolate and sprinkles, that Dream still avoided those flavors. 

Then there was the first night of their relationship. New Year’s eve. When George sheepishly gave Dream a peck on the lips when the clock hit twelve. The peck that evolved into deep passion.

“You’re like a big parade through town. You leave such a mess, but you're so fun.”

There was the June where George took Dream back to London to meet his family. The two of them went to London’s Pride and put everything out into the mass amounts of happiness and sunshine. The confetti that littered the ground was ridiculous, but then again so was the kiss that George pulled Dream into. Right smack dab in the middle of the street. 

“Tell all the neighbors to start knocking down walls. To grab their guitars and run out to the halls. And we're coming out right along to sing them my new song.”

Dream remembered when they would drive, well when Dream would drive because George never learned. They would blast their favorite songs, way louder than necessary. Their off pitch karaoke with voice cracks and screaming out of lungs was purely why they always went on day trips. 

“For every place, there is a bus.”

When George left.

“That’ll take you where you must.”

When George left Dream, the tall man remembered the brunette getting onto a bus with his suitcase of clothes, and smiling sadly back at Dream. He got into a seat, stationed in front of a window on the coach bus, and left without turning back. Dream never found out where he went.

“Start counting all your money and friends, before you come back again.”

But there in front of Dream, there was George. He was back from who knows where. 

“For every road we can retrace. For every memory we can't face. For every name that's been erased. Let's have another round. May I propose a little toast?. For all the ones who hurt the most. For all the friends that we have lost. Let's give them one more round of applause. But you're like a party somebody threw me. You taste like birthday. You look like New Year. You're like a big parade through town.That leaves such a mess but you're so fun.”  
And for the split second where Dream caught George’s eye, George gives the most breathtaking smile and flushes slightly before being tugged away by some pretty girl who was probably just as infatuated with the brunette as Dream was. 

Dream knows in this moment, that he’ll be okay. He knows George is happy and that's all that matters.


End file.
